Caillou (Go!Animate Troublemaker)
Caillou Anderson or Caillou is an extremely popular character in the GoAnimate community, the main antagonist (and villain) in the Caillou gets grounded series and the Rosie Gets Ungrounded series, the tritagonist of the Rosie gets grounded series, the secondary antagonist of the Dora Gets Grounded series, and the main protagonist of the Caillou Gets Ungrounded series and the Life With/Without Doris Season 1. he is mostly depicted as a clumsy airhead and a troublemaker with a klutzy and immature personality. He was originally a character from the Canadian children's TV series Caillou. He is a four-year-old boy living with his parents Boris and Doris, his little sister Rosie and his cat Gilbert. He attends pre-school with a few other kids, under Ms. Martin. He was born on July 20, 2005, which makes him 13 years old. Caillou's best friends are Leo, Sarah, Clementine, and the twins Jason and Jeffery. He also has a girlfriend named Dora, the most hated girl in the GoAnimate world. He is evil and always causes trouble: he peed on his teacher, sneaked to Chuck E Cheese's hundreds of times, hijacked a school bus, peed in Rosie's lemonade, threw a piano across the classroom in his kindergarten class, and hundreds of many more exploits, including. Usually, he would try to sneak out of the house and rollerskate down the block to Chuck E Cheese's. But his dad Boris said to the kids none of them can go outside unless he is out there with them. Most of the time, Caillou and his siblings are left to themselves playing on their own devices and with their toys. They can't play outside and if Caillou has a toy truck his dad Boris said he can't play with it in the living room because it would damage the floor. Caillou used to have playdates with Leo, but Leo dumped him because he always causes trouble and is a very bad influence. He is from a baby show. Caillou also constantly gets bullied and picked on by Arthur. Arthur thinks of Caillou as a clumsy kid, which Caillou gets annoyed by. One time Arthur put bullet ants on Caillou’s chair in school, causing Caillou to yell in pain and cry, making Arthur laugh at him. Another time, Arthur got Caillou suspended from school for no reason, when Caillou was innocent, causing Caillou to be upset. There are many GoAnimate episodes featuring Arthur bullying poor Caillou. Apparently, Caillou and his family may have been affiliated with Google. (Google Chrome) Description Caillou is a bald four-year-old boy with a round face and nose. He wears a yellow shirt with a red neckline, blue shorts, and red sneakers. His size varies from the countless videos he is in, but he is most commonly shown as being a fair bit smaller than his parents, though larger than Rosie. His age also varies from series to series, mostly from 4 to 12 years old. Sometimes he is even in 12th grade or an adult. In Maddox121's videos he is born on August 31, 1997 making him 20 years old, He also confirms that his series takes place in 2007. Being a popular GoAnimate character, Caillou's appearance varies from video to video, with some creators preferring a more accurate look, and some adding their personal touches to his design. A gallery exists to catalogue his various designs. Family Caillou lives with his father Boris, his mother Doris, and his little sister Rosie. He lives close to his grandparents. Other GoAnimaters add additional brothers and sisters to his family. The most common being is Daisy and Cody. Name The name Caillou originates from the French term "caillou", which defines any small rock you normally see outside ("pebble" or "small rock") because Caillou is bald like a rock. His last name is never stated in the actual Caillou series, and as such, many GoAnimate users have given Caillou made-up ones, the most common being Caillou , Due to the French spelling of his name, most GoAnimate videos mispronounce his name. The official pronunciation of his name is "Kye-you", according to Blowanimate, though most GoAnimate voices render his name as "Kaylew" or "Kay-Eye-Ew". Looks Like Caillou has fair skin, bald hair, black eyes, a yellow T- shirt with a red collar, blue shorts, white socks with a red line, and red sneakers. In real life Caillou was originally first created in April 1989 by Hélène Desputeaux, who had drawn him for the first time at this time as she was pregnant with her daughter. In 1997, the TV show was first aired on Teletoon in Canada, and Caillou was the first program to ever air on this channel. But eventually Caillou was taken off from Teletoon. Signature Color His signature color is Yellow. Future He won the 1 Billion Dollar lottery so he has a theme park, waterpark, a mansion, a golden toilet, and EVEN A PIECE OF THE TITANIC!!! Ex. Caillou/Gallery Caillou/Brothers Caillou/Quotes